


Wet for You

by hullaballoonsie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullaballoonsie/pseuds/hullaballoonsie
Summary: Draco and Harry wash cars for charity. Draco can't focus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Wet for You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Thanks to Tacky for the beta, the support and just generally being a wonderful first friend in this fandom!

Draco is not sure where to look.

Certainly not at Potter, whose plain white Muggle t-shirt is positively plastered to his skin. In the bright Sunday sun, Draco can see every inch of his chest very clearly. The definition of his pecs, the darker circles of his nipples, tight from the cool wetness. The small hollow of his navel and the dark smattering of hair that leads lower and disappears into his waistband.

Draco is _ not _ a prude, thank you very much. He’s seen all of it before, and more.

But there are other people here. Children, even! He can’t imagine how Granger approved an idea this obscene at her charity event!

“Are you alright?” Potter teases, quirking a mischievous eyebrow.

Draco would swear that Potter deliberately squeezes the sudsy sponge all over the front of his shirt before turning back around to continue washing the car in front of him.

“Quite,” Draco mutters, thrusting his own sponge into the soapy water.

“Your face and neck are all red. Have you cast a skin-protective charm on yourself?”

“I think it’s a rash. I’ve got cheap car shampoo all over me,” he snaps. “My skin is very sensitive, you know.”

  
  


“You don’t taste like shampoo,” Potter mutters later, inside, mouthing at Draco’s neck, pressing him up against the wall in a deserted corridor. Draco can practically hear his smug smile. “At least not your neck. You might, elsewhere. I should check.”

His hand trails down, rough over the buds of Draco’s nipples, before settling lower, on the fly of his soaked trousers.

“Oh, do shut up,” Draco bites back, but it comes out weak and breathless.

Harry drops down to his knees, chuckling merrily.


End file.
